It is known that the signal-to-noise ratio, S/N, of video signals can be enhanced in a television receiver by recursively filtering video signal using a one frame delay element. It is also known that picture flicker may be reduced by converting interlaced line scanned signals to non-interlaced signals using a field memory in combination with speed-up buffer line memories. Merging these two functions so that a single frame memory may be simultaneously utilized by both systems implies partitioning the frame memory into two fields with output connections to both fields. If the memory is realized in very large scale integrated, VLSI, form on a single semiconductor die, a relatively large number of output connections are necessary. This tends to increase packaging costs and to negatively affect system reliability. Alternatively frame memories produced without midpoint output connections would tend to be inapplicable to such merged functions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement whereby frame memories having single output ports may be operated to provide output samples from both fields of stored information.